A Universe Shrouded
by Cinful aka Miricles-3
Summary: Previously Collide... Darkness covers the universe, only slightly lit by the stars, what would happen if you could flash bright enough to see everything in existence?
1. Pluvia Dies

Title: Collide

Author: M-3 aka: Miricles-3

Notes: This is version X, I've taken almost a year off of writing and right at three years away from this story, for this I'm sorry, but here it is, a whole renewed sense of inspiration! So I give to you the Collision of two universes, the beginning….

**Chapter One – Pluvia Dies**

Rika was walking back home from her class, her eyes slightly glossy from exhaustion. She'd been tired all day, no reasoning to why, she thought nothing of it though. She was supposed to meet Takato and Henry, but she didn't have the energy to hang out, she just wanted to sleep at this moment. She hadn't been sleeping well the past couple of days, so she just wanted to take a day and sleep. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice that spoke from the shadows.

"You left in a hurry, Ruki, is there something wrong."

"No Renamon, I just didn't feel like hanging out with the others."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to take a day off. I'll call them later, maybe tomorrow."

Ruki walked inside as Renamon flashed out of sight. She tossed her bag and shoes off before walking into the hall. She walked into her room and tossed her shirt off, then made her way to the bathroom that connected and flipped on her stereo. After taking the rest of her clothes off, she climbed in the shower. A little ways into the shower, after she'd finished everything and was just relaxing, she suddenly she zoned out. She put her hand on the wall to keep her steady.

"What the hell?!" She asked herself after she looked at her hand.

'My hand, it was....' She shook her head and pushed the thoughts from her head. Shutting the water off, Ruki climbed out and dried off. She walked out of the bathroom, turning the stereo up when she passed and entered her closet. She found herself a t-shirt and pajama pants, then put them on. She laid down in bed, glad that she could finally just go to sleep. She rolled onto her side then looked at her hand.

'I swear......my hand was...' Ruki once again pushed the thoughts from her head and rolled over to go to sleep.

-----------------

Daisuke was walking home, he'd just been told by Takeru and Hikari that they were going to start dating.

"_We just wanted to know what you thought; we don't want to hurt our friendship, we won't date if it hurts you." _

"_I am happy for both of you and I would never let this ruin a friendship, so be happy together." He told them, smiling._

'What else could I have said? Screw you? Yeah right, we would for sure stay friends after that, he knew even if they said it, they would still date, even if he said no. Besides, he hasn't had much interest in Hikari lately. His mind had been on something else, he just didn't know what.' No matter what he said though, he still wanting to go walk it off, he still had some love for Hikari tucked away in his heart.

His thoughts stopped suddenly, a hand reached in front of him, no owner, just a hand appearing to be leaning on an invisible wall of air, "what the fu-?" Quickly as he spoke, though, it was gone. He shook his head, _I'm just upset, my mind's screwing with me…_

After they told him about their relationship and he gave his blessing, –fake as it might be– he needed to take a walk, so he told them he'd see them later. He ended up at the park, his favorite one, since it over-looked the water. He only loved two things more than being on, seeing, or watching the water, Hikari and football (soccer). He sat down on a bench and watched the clouds roll over the marina, not completely paying attention to them, just staring. He suddenly got a really weird feeling and felt sick, his hand went to his face and stopped, then he blinked. His eyes were wide. 'What the......' He shook it off and tried to write it off as he was just tired or something.

It was pretty dark now as Daisuke started to walk home; he still had his two friends on mind. He didn't really know how he'd be around them. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a drop of rain hit his nose. He looked up, _'oh, well isn't this just great'_ He quickened his pace; he at least wanted to be near a building so he would have some cover.

----------------------

Ruki was sleeping somewhat peacefully; she rolled over in her bed. Being hot she tossed the covers off, her eyes squinted open for a moment, before they closed she saw a hand coming for her, they shot back open and she jumped up looking around the room. _'I'm still dreaming._' Still a little shaky she lay back down and rolled over.

It was a few hours later, she heard traffic.

"Uhg, damn morning traffic, go away its Saturday you asses." She paused as she sat there for a few more moments, "I'm cold...." She reached for her covers, she couldn't find them, and she quickly felt uncomfortable, like she was sleeping on a rock. Something wet hit her forehead and she opened her eyes to see the source; no roof was over her, only a dark cloudy sky could be seen. She stood quickly, panicked, not knowing what the hell was going on. She tried to think of where she was. She looked around; it looked like some park and she heard water behind her, she overlooked the traffic, the city she was in was not something familiar. She was still freaked though, and was even more when she heard someone breathe behind her.

Ruki quickly spun around and when she saw who was standing behind her, her eyes grew wide. "You, but you're not.... How can you... Where....?" She began to get light headed, then she went down as her body went limp, the other person rushed to catch her.

-------------------

Daisuke decided quickly that straight through the park was the quickest way to beat the rain; his stomach was still a little sickened so he didn't run. He heard one crack of thunder, causing him to jump and glance out toward the black clouds covering the water, the park, and the marina. His focus turned forward and he stopped in his tracks, a girl in her pajamas was standing facing away from her. He thought about how long he looked away, there was no way she was there the whole time. She turned and mumbled something about he wasn't real, and went limp. Daisuke, out of pure instinct jumped to catch the girl. He set her down, to check if she was alright. Her pulse was steady, but weak, and as much as he didn't want to, Takeru's house was the closest, so, picking the girl up, he began to run to Takeru's.

Once he reached the apartment building, he pressed the buzzer. It took a moment, but someone answered over the intercom. "Takaishi Residence," "let me in Takeru, it's an emergency." He hated just saying the name, close friend or not he still felt bitterness between them. The door buzzed, Daisuke balanced his weight with the girl and opened the door. He quickly made it up the stairs, at which, Takeru was waiting, thinking his friend was there for a delayed reaction to the earlier announcement, but just blinked in confusion when he saw a young woman in his arms.

"Uh, who the hell is that?"

"I don't know, she popped up in front of me then fainted, she's got a fever." Takeru opened the apartment door and led them in.

"Wait a minute, what?"

"I don't have time to answer question, call Jyou and tell him get over here." Daisuke sat the girl on the couch, then joined Takeru and the phone in the hall. Takeru called and explained what little he knew; Jyou said he'd be there soon. So Takeru and Daisuke returned to the other room, both looking at the girl as they sat in opposite chairs. Daisuke finally took a proper look, she was a thin girl, but not ugly thin. She had orange hair, he hadn't seen her eyes. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms, but there wasn't any notable designs. He was glad it didn't start raining before he had gotten there or she would be freezing. Her hair was down, some strands were falling over her face.

'She's kind of..... whoa, stop there buddy, figure out her story before you develop a crush.'

"So, what's going on now?" Takeru asked confused.

"I don't really know. I was walking along; I heard one crack of thunder, I jumped and glanced out toward the water to see how dark it was, turned back, not two seconds later and she's standing in front of me. I stared, the person, a girl to be precise, had just appeared in front of me. I didn't breathe, it was, just whoa. I watched her stand, look around, panic, and then turn to me. She said to me, "You, but you aren't..... How can you be......? Where.....?" I watched as her eyes shut and she began to drop to the pavement, I jumped, she landed in my arms. I set her down and shook her, to see if she would wake, but no luck, so I scooped her up and here I am."

Jyou interrupted their conversation as he knocked on the door. He checked her over and told them she'd probably fainted from shock from how Daisuke explained the way she reacted after seeing him. Daisuke just wanted to know why he was so scary. Jyou stayed for another half-hour just to make sure she was alright, he told them to call him when she woke up and told them they should probably see if she has ID or a phone number because it was late, her parents would probably be worried.

Takeru and Daisuke argued for awhile after he left, about who would check for ID, since she didn't have a purse they'd have to check her pockets. That was not to appealing since she could wake at any moment.

"HELL No, that ain't happening, man."

"Her parents should know she's alright."

"Then _you_ do it!"

"_You_ were the one that brought her here, it's not _my_ responsibility." Daisuke opened his mouth to counter, nothing came out. He glared and looked over to the girl.

"You better hope she doesn't wake up."

"Shut up." Daisuke snapped.

Carefully Daisuke slowly moved over to the couch. He tapped the side of her pants, and then quickly backed away from her. She didn't move, so carefully he patted her front right pocket, nothing, front left, nothing.

"Okay, no ID."

"Check her back pockets, don't worry, you're just looking for ID, not giving her a rub down."

"How nice of you to put it that way," Daisuke said venomously, he moved back over to her. Lightly he patted her back pocket, nothing. He reached over and checked the other.

"I think this one has something. But her hand's in the way."

"So, sit up and move it."

"But.....what if she wakes up?"

"Remember, she's someone's daughter."

Daisuke stood up and got closer; he leaned on knee on the edge of the couch. Cautiously, he lifted her shoulder up and warily reached in her pocket. He felt a slip of paper, and then looked to his left making sure he was sure she was asleep. Her lavender eyes stared back at his, widely. Davis sat in shock turning a bright, bright, bright red, Ruki finally reacted, she screamed. Davis tried to move up quick, but Rika was quicker, he felt her punch, he flew back.

"PERVERT," she screamed, before she jumped up off the couch.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, calm down. It's not what you think." Daisuke said holding his hands up in defense as Ruki stood up.

"Yeah, we were just-," Takeru was interrupted as the door busted open, Hikari, Yamato, and Taichi ran in. 'Aw crap.'

"What's going on?" Yamato said immediately.

"Nothing," Daisuke quickly returned his eyes to Ruki.

"Nothing," she yelled, "YOU TRIED TO COP-A-FEEL! AND YOU CALL IT NOTHING," her voice grew nothing but louder.

"WHAT????" The three at the doorway asked in unison.

"Wait, don't jump to conclusions, it's just a misunderstanding, honest," Takeru spoke calmly.

"Yeah a REALLY big one," Daisuke said, not-so calmly.

"You tried to....." Hikari began, directed at Takeru.

"What, NO, we were just looking for ID, I swear," he stammered out in defense.

"Liars," she yelled, glaring.

"It's the truth; I was just looking to see if you had identification, we were going to call your parents." Ruki had backed herself into a corner, she slipped from anger to unnoticed panic, remembering she was accusing cartoon characters of coping a feel. Ruki caught herself staring at him; she looked off to the others. They finally stood and walked over.

"Hey, I'm Kari, what's your name?" Ruki almost lost her temper, annoyed at being talked down to

"Ruki Nonaka, I'm _15_," she said, making sure Hikari noticed the emphasis, "and I've lost my mind, because you're not real." Hikari just kind of blinked, not expecting that as an answer.

"Um sorry, but….what," Daisuke didn't lose a step. Ruki stood up and walked to him, he was kind of worried she was still mad about the position she woke up to. She leaned close, he didn't know what was about to happen, he leaned back. Then she raised her hand, he yelped and covered his face, then she poked him, not expecting that he fell back. The others tried to stifle their laughter.

Ruki suppressed a laugh too, "damn...funny as that was that means I have indeed lost my sanity. I think I should explain."

Ruki sat back down, "I don't know why I'm telling all of you this, ok look," she stopped, gaining her sanity she still had. "When I went to sleep, you were a bunch of cartoon characters on a TV show called Digimon Adventures: Zero Two, I had an encounter with the digital world, but you're still just cartoons made up by someone." Everyone stared.

"Obviously we're not," Taichi blurted, slightly offended.

"Remember, I'm pretty damn sure I've lost it, or this is one damn vivid dream."

"Wait, how do we know you are telling the truth?" Yamato asked.

"Well, Yamato Ishida, bearer of Friendship, you don't. Neither do you, Daisuke Motomiya, bearer of Miracles, or you Hikari Yagami and Taichi Yagami, or you Takeru Takaishi." Again, they were speechless.

"How can you." She rolled her eyes.

"I _told _you, YOU ARE ALL FICTIONAL CHARACTERS ON A CARTOON SHOW CALLED DIGIMON ADVENTURES, UNDERSTAND?!?! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT YOU ARE," they all backed up as she calmed down.

"Okay, enough about that, weird as it may be, you should probably call your parents."

"Give me a phone then." Takeru stood up quickly, she was scary to him.

"So, are your eyes real or are they contacts." Ruki looked at Daisuke like he was some weird creature.

"They're real, why?"

"I've never seen anyone with lavender eyes before, pretty," he looked the other way as she rolled her eyes, shook her head, and looked out the window.

**--------------------------**

"Um, is it me or was Daisuke just flirting, with a stranger." Yamato asked.

"No, he really was flirting. He never flirts with other girls." Taichi said.

"Well, it might be because Takeru and I told him we were going to start dating, he might be trying to get back at us. But he said he was alright with us dating."

"He did? Seriously, I don't see that, ask him again, in private." Taichi said surprised, but serious.

"What?"

"Just call him to a corner and ask him if he's really alright."

"Well, I guess.......Hey Daisuke?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh sure, what is it?"

"Um.....in private."

"Um, alright," he stood and walked over to the side, Hikari followed.

"So, what'd you want to ask me?"

"Daisuke, were you, were you just flirting with her?" Daisuke blinked, and then shook his head.

"No, I just thought her eyes looked good, I mean have you ever seen lavender eyes?"

"They're purple, and no."

"They mean the same."

"Whatever, I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to get back at Takeru and me."

"I told you, I'm fine with you going out."

----------------------

'Ugh, can anyone be more whipped?' She thought looking over at Daisuke and Hikari.

'That was the most unrealistic thing about the show was Daisuke being so in love with Hikari, she doesn't even look that good. And the "my girl" thing was just plain stupid. What does he see in her...............Why am I so worried about it anyway?' She shook her head and looked back out the window, where it was storming.

"Here, sorry it took so long-" Ruki snatched the phone and started dialing.

'Can you say rude?' Hikari thought.

"_This number does not exist, please check the num_-"She hung up.

"What the heck?"

"What?" Yamato asked, she ignored him and started dialing again.

"_This number does not exist, please che_-" She tried two more times.

"DAMN!" The others jumped.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"The damn number doesn't work." She put her hand to her head.

"Okay, why don't I-" He stopped, as he sweatdropped.

"Why don't you what?"

"I was going to say I'll drive you to your house, but I forgot my car at school."

"What?" Hikari asked.

"Well, after I talked to you and Takeru I took a walk."

"Oh yea, I meant to ask you why you were all the way out here without a car." Takeru said.

"Yeah, I sort of quit paying attention and when I realized it I was at the park."

"Sounds like you." Yamato smirked, "well, after we take Ruki home I'll take you to your car." Yamato said.

"Um, I live in Shinagawa." Yamato's eye twitched.

"I don't have the gas to go that far." Yamato said.

"Well, looks like we're going to my car first." Daisuke said.

"You'll take her?" Taichi asked, not used to Daisuke volunteering to drive someone so far.

"She's got to get home, right?"

"Yea, but.... Alright, I guess we better leave now."

"Are you sure, Daisuke, it's like more than an hour's drive." Hikari said.

"Yeah, it's no problem, it's not like I have somewhere to be."

"Ok, come on, let's go." Taichi said.

It was pretty much silence between everyone on the way to pick up Daisuke's car. It only fit four of them so two had to stay. Hikari and Takeru volunteered, Takeru said he'd take Hikari home around nine. Daisuke shuddered at what they _could_ be doing. He quickly put his mind back to getting Ruki home.

Once they got there, Daisuke told them good-bye, while Ruki muttered small thanks as she walked over to the only car in the parking lot. It was a five year old Nissan Sylvia.

"This is _your_ car?" Rika asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's what they all said." He put the key in the door and unlocked. He sat down, then unlocked Ruki's door.

"Ok, well let's go." He started the car, and then looked at the gas gauge.

"You don't have any money do you?"

She pulled her hands up still in her pockets, grabbing air, "um, pajamas idiot." He let his head fall and smack the steering wheel.

"Crap that means I've got to use my card."

"Well, we'll stop at the nearest gas station." Daisuke shifted the car into reverse, and then quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

They just listened to music, not talking as they drove to the gas station.

"You pay, I pump?"

"Yeah, sure." She took the card and opened her door, Daisuke followed the motion.

"I'll just fill it up," She just walked in, swiped the card, signed, and walked out.

"It's so weird." Ruki said leaning on the gas pump as Daisuke filled the car.

"What is?" He said from his spot, leaning on the car.

"Seeing you, it's just; I used to watch you on an anime show. I mean it's so eerie watching you, talking to you, hearing you."

"You were watching me?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't get cocky, when I talk to you I see you. They mean the same." She passed him and got in the car.

"Watching me and seeing me are two different things," he said to himself and smiled. He finished and sat back in the car, on their way again.

They had traveled all the way to the Rainbow Bridge in complete silence. By this time Daisuke was getting edgy, bored, and tired; which is _not _a good thing for a driver. So he decided to spark some conversation himself.

"So, why were you annoyed when I said your eyes looked good?"

"........."

"Okay."

".........."

".........."

"You said beautiful. I hate that."

"Why?"

"........."

".........."

"My mom's a model; she always tried to make me like her. She makes me go to these stupid photo shoots, puts a dress and make-up on me, then calls it a day for bonding. All the people there call me pretty, cute, beautiful, and all that. I am _not_ those things, nor do I _want _to be them. I hate dresses, I hate make-up, and I hate getting my picture taken."

"Ah, ok, so, what would you like me to lie and call you unattractive, ugly, or what?" She narrowed her eyes at him, most would have immediately shut up, but he just laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll just call you Ruki. So, Ruki, you know all about me, what about you?"

"Not interested in giving my life story." Daisuke shifted, and then looked left to Ruki.

"Okay, how about interests? Anything at all, you said something about an encounter with the digital world before, did you have a digimon?" She rolled her eyes. "How many times are you going to roll your eyes?"

"Why are you so interested in my eyes?"

"I told you, I've never seen lavender eyes."

"They're purple."

"Same thing," he grinned, knowing she was getting annoyed.

"No it- UGH, fine. Yes, I do, her name's Renamon. Okay, happy now?"

"You don't like talking much do you?"

"No."

"It's good to talk, it lets you vent."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she crossed her arms and looked out the window and the raindrops sliding off its shimmering surface.

"It is, try one day, you might, like it."

"Fine, you go first." She challenged.

"Ok, ask me something."

"Why do you like Hikari?" He nearly swerved off the road.

"......."

"See you don't want to talk either."

"I don't know," he whispered, not changing his gaze.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. That's what I've been thinking about for the past few months, why I fell for her."

"Oh." They fell back into silence as another ten minutes passed.

"Water," Ruki said.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked glancing at her.

"I like the water. I like the smell of the beach, at night. That's when no one's there," Ruki said, staring out the window. Daisuke smiled, not a cocky smile, just a smile.

"So do I," he put the signal on, turned off the exit of the bridge and downshifted.

The car had fallen back into silence as they neared where Ruki told Daisuke she lived. Out of the corner of his eye, Daisuke spotted Ruki staring at him; he made another turn and looked over to her.

"Why are you staring at me? Caught the lust for the Almighty Daisuke," he joked, laughing at her initial reaction.

"Lust, ha, hardly, don't flatter yourself, I'm just trying to figure out how in the hell you exist, you're an anime character."

"I don't really know. There's not much more I can think to say."

"Me either, but right now I just want to get home and get out of these damn pajamas."

"Hey, I think you look hot in your pajamas."

"Dai, I don't care _if _you exist or not, if you ever say that again, I'll kill you."

"Well that's not the answer I was expect-"

"Daisuke….." He turned to Ruki, she was looking out the car window, he stopped and she opened the door and jumped out.

"Ruki wait." Daisuke opened his door and stood up quickly, forgetting his seatbelt, which yanked him back into the seat, "ack!" He cursed and took it off, running in the direction Ruki went in. He ran passed the large building, she wasn't there; he looked around and found her sitting on a bench across the sidewalk.

Once he got up close he could see Ruki had her knees to her chest, with her head down and eyes closed. He slowed his pace when he found her, but as he looked around he finally started to sort-of understand why she ran off.

"This is where your home was, isn't it?"

"GO AWAY!" Her voice cracked somewhat.

"Hey, it'll be okay, don't worry."

"Okay? My house, the house grew up in IS _GONE_, do you understand? I just woke up 100 miles from my house and when I get back it's gone, I was driven here by an anime character, and I'm probably going insane. So what in the fuck makes you think it will be okay?!?!" She screamed. Her voice was cracking, but she would never show her weak side to anyone, _never. _At least, that's what she told her mind.

"I'm sorry, I……" He let out a breath, and then just walked over to Ruki, sitting down beside her. He put his arm to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, GO AWAY!!"

"Look, it _will _be okay, we'll figure something out." He put his arm around her. "I swear to you, _I_ will get you home, no matter what it takes, even if I have to search everywhere from hell to Croatia, I'll get you home. I promise." She finally turned and hugged him, _much_ to his surprise and hers too.

He waited a few minutes, "come on, you can stay at my house."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Take your time," he walked away, thinking of what he else he could say.

'_What the hell does he know….why does he even care about me, he thinks I'm crazy probably.' _She watched as he walked back to the car. Then she realized she had tears on her face, quickly before anyone saw she wiped them away.

'_How do I feel so at ease around him? He's not even real...I think.' _She stood up, once again she looked to the lot that once held her house, some spark of hope it was there, but still it was not and she knew this was not a dream to wake up from.

Daisuke was afraid to try starting a conversation with Ruki, he didn't know whether she would carry on as normal, cry, or just break his neck, so he kept quiet. Traffic was better and he was glad about that.

"Don't tell anyone," she said, continuing to look out the window at the dark rainy night.

"Don't tell anyone what?" She looked over to him.

"About earlier, you're one of two people who've seen me like that, I'm not weak."

"You're not, in your position, I'd have look at the sky and gone, alright, damnit, I quit, you can't fire me know bitch!"

"Haha," she looked over at him and smiled, "Davis Motomiya….you're a liar, you wouldn't give up if the big man took your life and wiped his butt with it."

"True, but I got you to smile," he said, that coy smile on his face.

----------------

"So how is me staying with you going to work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Me staying with you, I may not know your parents, but I know none who would let a girl stay the night with their son. And they don't even know me."

"Well, my mom is leaving for work just about now, and my dad works very late so he won't get home before we get out of the house." He told her, glancing to her and back to the road.

"What about Jun?"

"How......," he shook his head, "I'll just explain what's going on, I'm sure she won't care and I'll bet she's got some nice dresses." He joked remembering how she didn't like being girly. He glanced back over; his smile fading away when he saw the death glare that could have scared Wargreymon.

"Sorry bad joke."

"......."

"......."

"........."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"That's one, would you like another?" She said sarcastically.

"I uh-"

"Just ask me."

"Why are you so against being thought of as pretty?"

"I have my reasons."

"Okay, what are your thoughts on hot?" Her eye twitched.

'_Okay, he's just an anime character, no one minds if I kill him right?!' _ They pulled up to an apartment building, four hours passed since he found her; Daisuke parked and opened the door, Ruki followed closely behind him. He unlocked the door to his apartment. Tossing his keys on the table next to the door, he then flipped a switch that turned the lamp setting on the table on.

"JUN!?" He yelled.

"What?!" She yelled back.

"Can you come here?"

"Why?"

"Uh, well, just come on." The two heard her grumble, then her door opened. She saw Ruki and stopped.

"You, here, now," he walked quickly over to Jun.

"Davis, when you said you were taking a friend home, I thought you meant _their _home. Now it's eleven o'clock at night and there's a strange girl in her pajamas in our living room…_**why**_?"

"Um, remember when you said never to try to explain anything that has to deal with the Digital World or anything that was way over your head, well, this would be one of those times. And she's had a rough day."

"Ah, ok." She leaned close, "you're on the couch, if I even think you're in there doing anything except showing her where your bed is then you're sleeping outside, understood?"

"Yes mom." She shut the door on his face.

"Hmh, that went well I think," he said rubbing his fresh smashed nose.

"Yeah, if you say so," Ruki just looked around the apartment.

"I do, now, follow me."


	2. Obscurum in nostrum Vena

_**Chapter 2 - Obscurum in nostrum Vena**_

"Okay, now, there's the bathroom," he pointed to a door next to his bed, "in the top drawer is an unused toothbrush and you're good in those clothes as night-clothes, so that's it."

"Why do you have an extra toothbrush?" Ruki asked, looking at him strangely.

"Well, my mom just bought it, but I like the one I have now."

"Whatever." She opened the door and walked in. Daisuke cocked his head to the side and leaned back on the wall. As he watched her, a serious look on his face, he crossed his arms and legs. She spit the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth, then she saw him staring, she turned around.

"What in the hell are you looking at."

Quickly he remarked, "You," that kind of threw her off.

"You seem to know so much about me and the others; your story is crazy, yet, for some reason I believe you. And I don't know why."

"Because it's the truth maybe," she said dryly.

"I don't know I think it's something else," he said sarcastically, "we'll see about that one though, get some sleep, I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Stay," she said looking down and anywhere but at him.

"Huh," Daisuke turned back, confused, "I'm just going to be in the next room I'm not leaving."

"I just, I mean, for a little while, to talk. I don't know what's going on, or whether I'll wake up her again...It's just-"

"I'll stay; I'll just leave the door open if Jun gets suspicious."

"Thank you." She sat down on the bed, crossing her legs.

"........" Daisuke grabbed a pillow and lay down on the floor next to the bed.

"But let me get this straight, make a move and I'll kill you."

"What makes you think I'm even inter-" Daisuke didn't even finish before he had a pillow in his face.

"OW!" She smiled, barely and unnoticed by Daisuke, but the smile was there. He flicked the lights off and the two lay down, morning would come soon.

-------------------------------

Daisuke opened one eye and looked around, he then yawned. Groaning he picked himself up off the floor, but he immediately hit the floor again. He forgot Ruki was there.

"What was the point of that?" Ruki asked, he jumped, not realizing she was already up.

"What, oh, um, n-n-nothing, I just, um. Well, you know, I wanted to stretch, heh." He laughed embarrassed.

"Liar....It doesn't matter to me anyway, I'm going to get a shower." She stood and walked past him, once she was out he sighed in relief.

He stood up and quickly made his way to the closet, inside he closed the door and changed, the space was cramped, but he really didn't want to change in his room, thinking Ruki might walk out, see him. Once he was done, he opened the door and tossed the clothes he slept in, in a hamper. The hamper, of which, had clothes piling two feet from the top of it.

Daisuke walked over to a phone on the wall, contemplating weather or not to call the other or let them call him. Finally he decided he was hungry and left the room to the kitchen. Jun was already awake, he smelled food, but then he remembered Jun doesn't cook...... He went pale.

"Dai you're awake now?" His mom peeked around the corner. Two words passed his mind. 'Oh' and 'shit'.

"Hey mom, um, what are you cooking, it smells good." He smiled.

"Don't worry about that, we'll talk about her later." He gulped, that meant he'd _really _get it after Ruki left.

"Yes ma'am. Um, I'll be right back." He turned and left for his room, the door was shut. Completely not thinking he opened it. Purple met brown. Daisuke's face went pure red as he slammed the door shut. He blinked.

'She's going to kill me.....' Daisuke thought as he leaned back on the door, trying desperately to disperse the blush on his face from seeing........ He left his thoughts to drift as he heard Ruki moving around. Then, all too quickly for him she opened the door and down he went. Once on the floor he saw her walk up wearing one of his t-shirts and a loose old pair of jeans, her hair still wet. She put her foot on his chest and leaned on it.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She was pissed.

"I, um, er, uh-I'm sorry?" He managed to choke out.

"Ever walk in while I'm changing again and you'll regret it, understand?"

"Yes." He said, turning blue from the lack of oxygen, due to the pressure on his chest.

"Good." She told him as she removed her foot from his chest.

"Oh, and my mom kind of came home early, sooo, you're...... well...... I don't know, but don't say anything about us in the same room okay?"

"Um, I thought you said she wouldn't be home."

"She came home earlier then I expected." Daisuke picked himself, trying not to let his mind drift as he walked behind Ruki. They walked into the kitchen, his mom and Jun looked up to see Ruki.

"Hi, I'm Naomi, Daisuke's mom, you are?"

"Ruki Nonaka."

"Well, sit down and have some breakfast."

"No thanks mom, we've got to meet some friends." Daisuke said quickly pulling Ruki to the door.

"And who said you could lea-" She started.

"Thanks, love ya, bye." He shut the door and quickly ran to his car, jumping in.

"Let's get the hell out of here quickly, before she comes outside." Ruki didn't talk; she was still fuming from the "encounter." Daisuke turned back forward and started the car, then pulled out and headed towards Koushiro's.

-----------------------

After a long drive of silence Daisuke got tired of it and flicked the radio on. As the first song began to play he relaxed back and pushed the gas down. They pulled into Koushiro's driveway about 10 minutes later and saw Taichi's car, Yamato's Evo, and Takeru's truck, so he had to park in the yard. He figured Hikari and Sora were there, too.

"Okay, this is it."

"Ya think?" Ruki said sarcastically, Daisuke shook his head and shut his door. He walked up to the door and knocked, Hikari answered.

"Hey Davis..... Ruki?"

"Yeah, there's a slight problem, did ya'll tell Koushiro about what happened?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here, but come on; he'll tell you more about it."

"Alright," Daisuke and Ruki followed Hikari after they shut the door, in Koushiro's room, Sora and Yamato sat on the bed. Hikari joined Takeru on the floor, Koushiro was at his desk, busy typing on his computer, and Taichi was sitting backwards in a chair, they all looked up to see the two.

"Is this Ruki?" Koushiro asked.

"No, it's the hooker I picked up on the way," he said sarcastically.

The attention turned to Hikari when she started to speak. "Daisuke said there was a slight problem." Koushiro turned to Daisuke.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know if they told you, but last night, I was supposed to take Ruki back home. Well it was all fine, but when we got there, her house was kind of........not there."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Taichi asked.

"What he means is there was a twenty story office building where my house was supposed to be!" Ruki said angrily. The anger was more to the fact it wasn't there then to Taichi. "Sorry," she said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Koushiro scratched his face, then breathed in. "If what I came up with is correct, Ruki isn't from around here."

"We know Koushiro, she lives in-"

"No, what I meant was, she's not from this dimension."

"What?"

"You said yourself that she just appeared in front of you and her house is gone. This just supports it. Also, that gate scanner Gennai gave me, to scan our area if a portal to the Digital world opens."

"What about it?"

"It was fried, I mean extra crispy, the last log showed a massive power readout, right where you found Ruki, I'm damn surprised I didn't see it until today."

"This is insane, so you're saying that I came from another universe? HOW?! I mean, I watched you guys on TV and most of the places I saw were not that different."

"Well, it wouldn't, usually not that much will change from dimension. Well. I think. As far as seeing us on TV, I'm completely stumped, the fact that you know so much about us shows you're not lying, so…" Koushiro let the sentence hang.

"Well, how do I get back then?" Ruki asked.

"........" Koushiro kept silent.

"There _is_ a way, isn't there?"

"Yes...........Most likely."

"Great, so you're telling me I have to wait it out here until you figure something out?"

"Well, pretty much, yes."

"I don't have any clothes, or a place to stay." Ruki said, annoyed that she couldn't go home.

"Wait a minute, whose clothes are you wearing and where did you stay last night?" Takeru asked Daisuke had hoped that question wouldn't come up, it wouldn't seem too promising.

"Daisuke's and with Daisuke, it was the only place I could and since he offered." Ruki said casually. Everyone looked to Daisuke, he suddenly felt a terrible itch on the back of his head and found the blank wall very interesting.

"So you slept wi-" Hikari began.

"WHAT, NO, NO, NO! She took the bed, I slept on the floor and she just borrowed some clothes from the laundry basket in my room." Daisuke said in defense

"You never give up your bed to anyone, not even Ken." Takeru said.

"Not to a guy, I wasn't going to make her sleep on the floor." Daisuke told them.

"Moving on, it doesn't matter, can she still stay?" Yamato asked.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "my mom kind of didn't know so when she came home early she was kind of pissed. So I don't know."

"Well that's, somewhat, taken care of. As for clothes, uhhhhh, you're probably Hikari's size." Koushiro said, thinking that was done.

"I don't wear pink." Ruki said immediately.

"Hey, pink isn't all I wear," Hikari retaliated, everyone in the room looked to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, then what are we going to do about clothes?" Taichi asked. The room kept silent, Daisuke sighed.

"Fine! I'll do it," he looked to Ruki.

"You have money," Taichi asked, "not being rude, but it's unusual."

"I got a job." He told them plainly, not single one believed him.

"What? Is that so hard to believe?" He asked annoyed.

"Anyways, alright, Daisuke has got most of it covered; now, I'm going to get to work on finding her a way home. So, get out of here, oh, also, I'll call Ken get him to help some, too. So hopefully we'll have you home by the weekend." Koushiro said.

"Wait, I didn't even think to ask, what's today?" Ruki said realizing she didn't even know.

"Tuesday, why, what day was it when you were last there?" Koushiro asked.

"Friday."

"Hmm, well this does help some. Don't worry we will get you home."

"Yea, hopefully," Ruki said unenthusiastically. Daisuke followed the others as they walked out, Ruki in the front. Daisuke stopped on the front porch, he watched the rain fall.

"Crap." He looked down at his car in the yard, and the mud it was in. "I JUST CLEANED IT!!!" The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked.

"My car, it's in the mud and it's going to get dirty, I just cleaned it." The others laughed; Ruki opened the car door and sat down not even giving it a second thought.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh, see I help you next time you're stuck in mud." He said pulling out his keys and getting in the car.

He started up the engine and slowly pushed the gas, it didn't move. His head dropped on the steering wheel and he cursed. He shifted into reverse and turned around. The car moved slightly, he press more, it steadily began moving. Finally the tires hit the driveway, squealed a bit and he waited for the others to back out. They all went their separate ways and Daisuke started heading for home.

"So, do you want to go get your stuff now or tomorrow?" He asked Ruki.

"Uh, now, I hate borrowing other people's clothes." She said looking down at the clothes she was wearing.

"Yeah, I do too. Like I said, get all the stuff you need, money isn't an issue. I have faith in Koushiro, but just in case, you know what I mean?"

"I know. But are you really sure your mom will let me stay?" She asked

"Well, if I explain what's going on, possibly do some begging, and sleep on the couch maybe."

"You beg oh I've got to see that."

"Yeah, yeah."

_-------------------_

Daisuke and Ruki had gotten back from the store, the black car pulled into the parking lot of the apartment and parked, when Daisuke's cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out, but it was an unfamiliar number, he pushed talk.

"Hello?" He asked as he opened his door and stepped out.

"Time is running out." The voice said.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Hurry before it's to late, the Digital World is in trouble."

"Wait, who is this?" He asked, Ruki finally became interested as she looked over the roof of the car to Daisuke.

"I am an ally, now hurry." The phone hung up.

"What was that all about?" Daisuke asked.

Daisuke was still looking at the phone, "I don't know….. Get back in the car." He opened the door back and sat down.

"What's going on and where are we going, damn it?" Ruki said annoyed, while she sat in the car.

"I don't know and the school." Daisuke explained.

"Why?" Ruki asked.

"There's a problem." He had a serious look on his face, he started the car, and then turned the wheel, "put your seat-belt on and trust me." He dumped the clutch on reverse, tires barked, shifted to first, dumped it again, and dropped the throttle. The tires squealed as Daisuke tore out of the apartment parking lot and sped toward school.

They reached the school in record time, not legally I might add, Daisuke and Ruki quickly got out. Fortunately Daisuke knew where an unlocked window was, he climbed in, Ruki following. Since he didn't have a computer, he had to resort to breaking into the school's computer room and using it. They found the computers quickly; only one computer was on, it already had the Digital Gate on it. After seeing that, it made Daisuke even more nervous, something was defiantly going on, he pulled out his Digivice.

"Ruki, hold on, this can be a little bumpy."

"Now wait just a damn-," it was too late, the bright white light shined and Daisuke was pulled into it, followed by a reluctant Ruki. As usual, it was a rough landing, but the two got up quicker then usual.

Before they even had a chance to look around Daisuke felt a sharp pain. "Finally, you've brought her, good work." That was the last thing he heard before he passed out from the pain, he didn't even see who it was.

"Daisuke," a certain familiar voice asked. His eyes opened, then quickly closed back, sensitive to the bright sun overhead.

"Are you alright?" The furry blue thing asked from atop his chest.

"Yea, what the hell happened?" Then his memory rushed back to him. "RUKI!" He sat up quickly as DemiV-mon flew. Worriedly, Daisuke looked around, no one.

"DAMN!" His head was pounding and his neck was aching.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" DemiV-mon asked.

"It's my fault." That was all he said. He stood up and tried to remember what happened exactly.

"Daisuke," DemiV-mon was worried by now.

"Oh, I'm sorry DemiV-mon. I was called last night, someone said the Digital World was in trouble and my being the idiot I am, rushed in without thinking and got Ruki kidnapped." He put his hand to his forehead; suddenly he punched a tree in front of him and cursed loudly. He didn't even feel it, while he turned to the TV screen.

"Are you coming V?" DemiV-mon was still paying attention to the dent in the tree.

"DemiV-mon?" His attention turned back to his partner.

"I'm coming."

It was a good thing that it was lunch, since Daisuke completely ignored the fact that it was school hours. He told V-mon to keep out of sight and make his way out; he would meet him at his car. Daisuke pulled out his D-terminal and E-mailed all of his friends that weren't in school. He told them it was an emergency and to meet him a block from the school.

He continued dodging teachers for ten or so minutes until he finally made it out, he climbed in his car, letting DemiV-mon in from under the car, his cell phone was in the cup holder, he grabbed it, 31 missed calls shone on it's screen, '_mom's gonna be pissed, but I couldn't help it.'_. He started it and drove around the block to an empty parking lot, away from school. Soon a blue Evo 9, a red RX-7 Savanna, and a silver Honda Insight pulled up. Taichi rolled his window down, Daisuke followed suit.

"What's so important that you've got to drag us out here?"

"Ruki's gone?" _Davis said through his window. _

"What?!"

"Acting on impulse I went to the Digital world after I got a call about trouble so naturally I rushed in without thinking or calling anyone. But the second we got there someone or something attacked me; I went out like a light."

"Did you see them?" _Yamato asked from the other side of Daisuke, he turned._

"I don't even remember going down, much less what took me down."

"Shit, did you call Koushiro?"

"His phone was busy. Everyone else is in school right now."

"Okay, we're going to have to get over there, he's the only one who might be able to get us to the Digital World in the place you were last night."

"Yeah," _Daisuke said, worry intertwined in his voice._

"Hey, we'll find her don't worry." _Taichi said._

"Okay, um, no offence but Jyou, you should ride with one of us, most likely we won't be going slowly and that Insight just can't cut it."

"It's ok, I'll just ride with Daisuke."

"Okay, let's get to Koushiro's."

_---------------_

Two figures stood atop a high cliff, the wind in their hair. The cliff overlooked the water, which crash far below on the rocky bottom. The night air was serene and peaceful, the wind was even more so. The shorter figure stood a little closer to the cliff, her arms crossed, looking out into the moonlit sky. Her dark colored hair blew back, whatever didn't was in the ponytail so well made on the back of her head. The taller figure stood with his hands in his pockets, his even darker hair fluttered in the wind. His faced was bathed in confusion and anxiousness; finally he shoved that away and spoke up.

"Ruki…" _The red haired girl turned her head to the source of the voice. Sadness somewhat shone on her face as she looked at him and spoke._

"What is it Dai?" _Daisuke mentally smiled at the nick-name before he spoke._

"I know there's not much I can say to make it easier on you, but I will be here for you no matter what happens." _Daisuke paused for a moment._

"Daisuke I…"

"No, I know you don't really like to let people in or trust anyone, but please trust me, let me in your heart. I want to be there for you, even if you don't want to admit it, you can't always protect yourself, so let me." _Millions of things were rushing through her mind, yet there was nothing suitable for an answer._

"It's okay; just forget I brought it-"

"Wait, don't say that. It's just… I'm a tamer and the so-called Digimon queen, yet when you told me that my mind couldn't move quick enough to say alright."

"It's oka- wait, did you say alright?"

"Yes, ever since before I even met you in person I had a crush on you, even though I attempted to deny it, as it makes me seem like a little school-girl with a school-girl crush."

"As did I, ever since I saw you appear in front of me." _They had inched closer and closer as they'd been talking until now, where they where but centimeter away from each other. She shut her eyes, suddenly cold, she felt nothing but chilling cold. She opened her eyes, no Daisuke, no cliff, nothing._

"So, that's what your deepest desire is? No childish want, just true love, wow humans are pathetic, love doesn't exist." _The dream turned to darkness and shattered as the dark voice spoke._

"Daisuke," s_he yelled out for him. Then a shadowy figure appeared behind her and cut the moonlight out around her. She quickly turned to face the obstruction._

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I am seer of all fear and dreams. I am the amplifier of fears and the destroyer of dreams, I am the destroyer of worlds, I am the ruler of the dark realms. I…am Enchantressmon." _The dark Digimon smiled at the young girl who looked at the her defiantly, yet with fear in her eyes. _

_Meanwhile Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato, and Jyou were running through a thick forest in the Digital World. After Koushiro had gotten them to where they needed to be, they started asking nearby Digimon if they knew anything. While back at his house Koushiro worked vigorously to search throughout the Digital World for Ruki's signal. _

_After they got a tip that a Digimon had been passing through a forest when he heard a girl scream and a dark cloud cover the sky, they began to sprint to where he'd heard it. He apologized to them for not helping her, but he knew whatever it was would've been way to strong for him. So, with their Digimon in the lead the four boys hurried to reach the girl. Daisuke in the front of the rest, a deep motivation keeping him going. He himself didn't know if it was guilt for getting her taken or something more that was his motivation, but he didn't care as long as he was there in time to save her._

"Daisuke, slow down, we can't all keep up." _Jyou said, with Yamato bent over beside trying to catch his breath._

"Then just rest and catch up." _Daisuke picked up the slowing V-mon and continued on his way, behind him Taichi slow to a stop._

"What's with him? I've never seen him so provoked," _Taichi asked, raising his hands behind his head and taking deep breaths to regain himself._

"I think he likes her, that or he's feeling really guilty about what happened. I'm not quite sure," _Yamato said, standing straight up, ready for another go._

"Ready?" _Taichi asked the other two and their Digimon, after a moment or two they had all replied yes and followed the newly refreshed Taichi, after Daisuke. _

_Daisuke meanwhile was still running vigorously trying desperately to find Ruki, when he heard voices, or rather a voice, but after he saw a bright light perk up over some bushes, he quit listening and sped up. _

_He busted through the bushes in time to she Ruki staring back at the bright light barreling toward her. Once again his instinct reared its ugly little head and he shot off toward Ruki. Not realizing he still had V-mon in tow. He leapt toward the girl that was unable to move, he caught her and hoped he'd gotten all of them out of the path of the ball of light, but to no success, all three lost consciousness as the light overtook them. _

_Taichi and the others had come out of the bushes only in time to see Daisuke grab Ruki and the light overtake them, all six of them, human and Digimon, stared, unable to speak or even move. That is until they saw the cause of the death of their friend. Taichi didn't even have to say anything for Agumon was already in the process of Digivolving. As was Gabumon and Gomamon…_

_----------------------_

_A boy lay near life-less on a dark street, his clothes battered and torn. A little ways down a girl and a little blue fur-ball were in the same condition. The boy stirred, his eyes parted slightly as he put his hand to his head for some vain attempt to brush away the growing headache. Once he'd regained his composure he turned and pushed himself up off the ground. That's when the girl and blue animal caught his attention, in a panic he rushed quickly over to them. Both had pulses, but neither was conscious. He looked around, he wanted to find shelter and quick. There was a run-down building that looked like it would hold, for the night at least. _

_He picked the girl up in his arms, the blue little fur-ball atop her stomach, and walked quickly over to the building; he pushed the door open and made his way inside. It looked like an old bakery of some sort, with an apartment attached on the second floor. The boy carried the girl up the stairs, hoping the building was empty and hoping it had a bed._

_He found that it was empty and that there was a bed, old as it may be, it __**was**__ a bed. He laid her on it along with his blue companion and covered them up. After that he walked back downstairs, through all his scavenging no food was found, so he found an old knife and set it at his side, then he left for the outside, hoping to find food and maybe figure out where in the hell they were. _

_He opened the door only to finally see his surroundings, the sky red. Still and awful red…_


	3. Utor Silentium

1st person narrative.

_**Chapter 3 – Enjoy the Silence**_

I stared at the sky, unmoving, dark, awful; it scared the hell out of me. I set out through an alley, searching for food, grabbing anything I could find. I was gone almost an hour probably but I managed to find a backpack and was able to stuff it full of food and some water bottles too. I made my way back to the aged building with the wood siding cracked like a web, as if the dark void of the cracks were woven from a spider spinning purely evil webbing, I entered cautiously, my imagination picturing the dark spider lurking, waiting to pounce me as I walked in. The door moved open only to find the empty bakery still as empty as I left it, I headed upstairs; it was still and cold. I hurried back to where I left my best friend and Ruki, scared no one would be there, or worse, but she was still there, unmoving. The little blue fur-ball, however, was defiantly moving, at first to attack then to hug.

"DAISUKE," he yelled sprinting towards me, I discarded the bag quickly in fear of dropping it and the few delicate contents.

"Hey V, feeling better I guess," I asked looking down at my blue friend.

"Yea," he grinned from ear to ear, "but where are we?"

A voice groaned, "Why am I at Takato's house, and ew cobweb, wait," she turned to look at me, "none of it was a dream?"

The question hurt, I saw the pain in her eyes, she wanted to be home again, I slowly shook my head, "I don't know how we got here, but apparently you know where here is."

"Sort of," she looked around, "remember when I told you we had our own encounter?"

"Yea," I didn't want to move, she was on the brink of tears.

"Well, this is the house of one of my friend's who was a part of it." She frowned terribly.

"Then there's something worse you need to see," I hated to cause this much pain, but I knew she had to see it, I pulled open a curtain, showing the guts of the destroyed city and crimson sky, she walked over in shock.

"What happened…"

"I don't know, but we'll find out." _Beep, beep, _"what was that?"

"My…digivice," from the look of shock she had completely forgotten she still had it. She pulled it out, "they're still alive, is she…" Her voice trailed, worried about something.

"They probably got your signal when we crossed over, come on, let's get downstairs." I held my hand out towards her, she nodded and followed.

Ruki and I stood inside, watching the signal get closer and the beeping get louder. V was watching through a back window, fearful of an ambush. I heard a loud noise, like a compressor being leaked, it was way too quick though, I cracked the window open, listening. The noise rung out again, I immediately recognized it that time, blow-off.

"Car, fast car, it's got to be them, the rate they're moving, it can't be anything else," Ruki still hadn't said a word.

The car rounded the corner, I tensed, my imagination running rampant again, I called out to V-mon back over, the car slowed its pace, most likely to get the detailed location of Ruki's signal. The car stopped just short of the building, blacked out windows kept me and Ruki quiet, fearful of traps. Driver's door opened, "Ryo." Ruki finally breathed, "It is them, Davis, they're still ok." We opened the door, Ryo and Henry jumped, and then stared.

"Wildcat, you're alive," he smiled; I saw what he felt for her in his eyes, I knew what it was.

"Same to you," it only took a second for them to notice me, they both stared jaw dropped.

"Um, your friend…he's…"

"Yea, I'll explain later, obviously it's dangerous around here right," she looked around cautiously as she spoke.

"Right, get in," Me, Ruki, and V-mon all climbed in the little hatchback, Ryo, at the wheel. Both teens kept glancing either in the mirror or back to see if I was really there.

"Can I help you? Yes I'm really here, no you're not dreaming; yes Ruki disappeared and spent like two or three days in my universe."

"Wait, you were in another universe," Henry asked the girl.

"From what we could tell, yea," she looked out the window only to regret it, the destruction, devastation, it was terrible. It looked like a scene out of a movie, crumbled buildings, cracked foundations, the whole thing looked yellow, as if the greater power people always talk about just took a piss on it and gave up.

"Ruki, how long have you been gone?" The wheelman asked.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I mean to say, how long has it felt, he said you only spent two or three days there, is that how long you've been gone to you?"

"Yea, give or take, why," both the front seat inhabitants grew grim, "has it been longer?"

"Yea wildcat, a lot longer…two years almost." He shifted, turning a corner, Ruki just sat in silence, soaking in the information, so I changed the subject.

"What's your name, Ryo?"

"Yep, and I'm assuming you go by Daisuke?"

"Yea, so how'd you find this old clunker and get it running this well," I asked, giving Ruki a chance to suppress her feelings.

Henry butted in before Ryo could speak, "I'd hardly say running well, this damn thing's as unreliable as playing fetch with a cat."

"Bite me, it's still going," Ryo said proudly.

"Hah, it's a 4g63, it ain't right unless something's going wrong." I smiled, at the idea; I'd worked on a few of these.

"Is Renamon still alive," I think she was scared of the answer, her lavender eyes fell pale, maybe the yellow light was the cause, probably not, I knew the feeling, that your best friend is gone, you weren't there to protect them, help them, take their place. I know because it was her digimon, they're almost a part of you, the times I almost lost V I knew just the thought could kill me as well. My friend, my protector, and my brother, it was the same for her.

"Yea, but…" Ryo looked over to Henry; this didn't look good at all, I looked over to Ruki, her pale eyes turned to a pale body.

"We call the first attack the Initiative, by the time we regained our footing to attack back Renamon had gone after them. She was unable to get to you in time, or so she thought, your house was at the center of the attack, it appeared to be the first thing they hit. Either way after she got back, badly injured," Ruki closed her eyes, trying to not let too much emotion escape, her face even cause me pain, I knew she wanted to just give up knowing how much Renamon hurt, she hurt, "she recovered only to lead many attacks on the Enchantressmon clone. But this last attack she was captured, we couldn't get back to her, I'm sorry Ruki, I really am."

"It's not your fault Ryo, I know you tried, I…" she trailed as her gaze moved back to the torn battlefield she once called home, I recognized some of the areas almost like home, but so different..

"No it's not your fault, I made a promise to you I'd get you home, I made that, now I'll make this one," I made her look at me, "_I_, we, will get her back, you will be alright, your world, we'll figure this out." My mind gazed a moment over how we crossed time, apparently this thing, Ruki does or whoever, moves us through dimensions, as well as time, so it is possible to keep my promise, "I won't let my promise be an empty one." She stared into my eyes.

"We're here," Ryo stated, I don't think he likes me, I don't care I love her…


End file.
